1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gemstones, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for creating illusion of larger diamonds.
2. Related Art
Gemstone is a precious or semi-precious stone used in jewelry. An example of a gemstone is a diamond which can be used in various jewelry such as rings, necklaces and bracelets. There is a long felt need for large gemstones due to the perceived better aesthetics. However, large gemstones are often not available in abundance leading to correspondingly high market value.
Accordingly, there is a general recognised need in the industry to at least create illusion of a large gemstone using smaller gemstones so that the costs can be maintained low.
In one prior approach, multiple diamonds are used and at least one of the diamonds (usually the one set to be at the center) is set and held in position by the pressure of adjacent diamonds. The pressure of the adjacent diamonds could result in damaging of the center diamond, and accordingly such an approach may also be undesirable in several situations.
Accordingly in an alternative approach, illusion of large diamond is created by cutting a groove into multiple diamonds and running metal through the grooves to hold the diamonds together (thereby creating illusion of a large diamond). One drawback with such an approach is the diamonds would not have resale value due to the alterations resulting from the groove and accordingly such an approach is often undesirable.
Therefore what is needed is an improved approach which creates illusion of larger gemstones from smaller gemstones, while overcoming at least some of the disadvantages (or meeting the general market requirements) noted above.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.